osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Adriane Moretz
Appearance Possessing the near typical pale complextion and the fangs that make her stand out as a vampire, Adriane seems to possess a beauty that borders on the edge of terror. Looking in her mid-twenties, the woman has piercing ice blue eyes with long blonde hair that seems to compliment it quite well. Adriane often wears her hair down, not really minding the strands that go down to her shoulder blades to accentuate a face that only seems to take a little edge off of her appearance. Her outfits, however, show that she's not a woman that you really want to mess with. In keeping with the nature of her not just being a commander, but also a business woman, her outfits are very much in keeping with the nature of the two roles that she happens to carry. When Adriane is in the role of a businesswoman, she often wears a smart looking black suit-skirt, with matching colored heels to go along with it. However, when she is in the role of commander, her outfit seems to drastically change and give her an equally--if not more--intimidating and fearsome aspect. Paying a homage to the unit she had commanded in WWII, her uniform is a derivative of the one she wore, with the exception of the raven's head patch on the uniform sleeve. If anything, it shows that she very much means business wherever she finds herself. Personality With her penetrating gaze and a smile that seems to inspire more fear than happiness, her personality is equalling as frightening even to those who have been around her the most. Apart from the expressions that are often seen on her face, she's as known for her cold calculation as she is for her brutal efficiency. And given her wont for effeciency, she's rather annoyed with something impedes a project or a mission, and she'll often deal with it herself if necessary. Even if its not necessary, she's very much takes a "hands-on" approach to command. And her tastes in her hobbies are a tad sophisticated. She's very much into reading, as well as having developed a taste for classical music over the many years she's been alive. In either her office or on the battlefield, she is definitely a woman that you cross at the peril of your own life. Powers/Abilities Almost true to her appearance, her skills and powers are not to be underestimated, having had over nearly 900 plus years to hone her current set of abilities. Her strength is impressive for a woman of her stature, lifting people that are often much heavier than her with the greatest of ease. And she has the durability to take blows that would kill any human or near human person. And the powers that she wields seem to match well with her impressive strength. Powers *'Hypnotism: '''Much like any vampire, she the power of hypnosis. However, hers is much stronger than the average vampire, able to gain control over more people and bend them to her will. She primarily uses this power to help obtain information without having to resort to force. *'Necromancy: Having already studied this before becoming a vampire, this one of her more powerful abilities. Using its least powerful form, Adriane's necromancy allows her to summon and take command of two dozen Imps who are all too willing to help her sow panic and fear. At its highest, she can summon a Daemon to do her bidding, using it for its great potential for causing mayhem. Backstory Born over a thousand years ago in what is now Austria, Adriane grew up around witchcraft enough to be familiar with many rituals and spells by the time she reached her teenage years. However, the magic she used was far from benevolent, and her personality was far from being kind, even back then. As she started to reach her twenties, the woman was starting to become even more well versed in dark magic, beginning to dabble into necromancy. However, it was at this point that she realized that her lifespan was finite and her power limited unless she found a way to cheat death. At the age of 23, she happened to come upon a ritual that would grant her immortality, but at a cost. However, despite this cost, she felt it was worth the risk. A year later after her discovery, with the help of a few willing others, she performed the ritual, and her life dramatically changed forever. In the many centuries that followed, rumors and legends started to spread about her deeds, earning her the nickname that still sticks with her even today: "The Black Witch of the Alps." During the many centuries before the second world War, Adriane continued to build up her power, but managing to remain hidden and alive despite the numerous attempts on her life by the Holy Roman Empire, knights coming from the Crusades looking for glory, or from the now infamous Inquisition that claimed the lives of many throughout her native country. However, it was not until WWII came about did anyone seem to want use her growing power. While under German occupation, the SS approached the nearly 900 year old vampire with a proposition of leading a special task group--comprised of other supernaturals much like herself--to help eliminate other supernatural threats to the still growing Nazi Germany. With them giving her a virtual free reign on what she could choose and an appropriate rank within the SS, she happily accepted the offer and immediately went to work on what was officially called the SS Schatten Gruppe. Roaming through out war-torn Europe, she rapidly gathered a task force that was more than capable of doing the task at hand. And it wasn't hard for her to do, with many of those who joined her bearing a grudge of some sort against other supernatural beings, and bearing a gruding respect for the power she could wield. Once she fully assembled the force, Adriane's group blazed a trail of death and destruction that left the supernaturals dead in her wake, along with any civilans who sympathized with them as fodder for the crows. But before her path of destruction could reach truly barbaric levels, WWII ended, and her group vanished practically without a trace. However, she seemed to come back one hundred years later--under the alias of Maria von Blutheim--as the leader of an independent security group named Nachtwache, who's task seemed to be eerily like the now vanished SS Schatten Gruppe. And in the years afterward, the group made their name doing the job they were supposed to do with almost striking ease, winning contracts from goverments the world over to help them get rid of their "supernatural problems." Even now, those who hire her don't know of her past, which is probably for the better. Because, even as the world--and Osaka--goes about its usual business, Adriane continues to plot in the darkness, an ever present grim smile on her face as she continues to blaze a trail of blood, death and fear across the world. Relationships *'''Pride: * Trivia *Many of the historical events that happened in Austria during Adriane's lifetime actually occured, including the infamous Inquisition. *Profile image and additional image art credit goes to Hetza hellshock, and is purely used for entertain and not for profit *Adriane's antagonist rank is that of a Commander Category:Character Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Antagonist Category:Knight's Crypt Category:Accepted Character Category:Supernatural